A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. In addition, a mobile computing device may support various types of applications such as gaming applications which receive directional commands as input. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing directional commands for a mobile computing device.